Rising
by Trapuccino
Summary: The Abrasax family are the owners of one of the universe's largest empires. Its three siblings are in a power struggle after their parent's inheritance but a new problem appears, a new sister result of their father's affairs. Unwilling to share their gain they sent out people to kill her only to discover that she was already taken.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! Just a small heads up, I really liked the idea of Jupiter Ascending but... well it kind of fell flat, you know what I mean. So I decided to create my own fanfiction. Here Jupiter is not the reencarnation of the family's mother but a half sister. Also I'm not a huge fan of female characters that are constantly being saved by a guy but also not of those who, while claiming independency do some real stupid shit.**

**I added my own mytology to this so don't worry if you are reading and go "This movie was more confusing than I thought." that is just because it's my version. Enjoy!**

-This… this is not possible.- Titus said slowly shaking his head.

-It is not _impossible_ little brother. Father spent time there during his "examinational vacations", there could be more products of his descent.

-What?- Titus reacted at this, his eyes wide in disbelief.- How many more?

Balem barely shrugged as he sat down looking at his brother with the slightest hint of a smile. Poor brother, too slow for his own good, it could almost be funny sometimes when it did not reflect poorly on him of course.

-Worry not, whichever number of _products_ father bred we will find them all and dispose of them. The female is being dealt with as we speak.

-Are you sure about that?- Titus asked after a moment.-She is family.

Balem could not help but to laugh. Yes, his brother could definitely be most humorous.

-Don't be a fool, she is most likely a fraud. Imagine the Serlaks' advantage over us if we were to found a new sibling to fight with.- The Serlaks family was one of their biggest competition in the harvest refinery and could have forged the information for them to find. Good plan, stupid assumption. Perhaps Balem could try it himself, the Jukiots would be a decent target…- The best course of action,- Balem said leaving his plans aside for a better time.- Is to get rid of her and any other distractions that come our way.

-But if she is proven to be our sibling the Shnarlans will punish us.- Titus spoke in a low voice, almost afraid to be overheard.- This has to be thought more thoroughly.

-Are you really afraid of them? They who did nothing during the Uprising?- Balem mocked.

-That was different.

-Alright then what about the Uriaks war? Or the Xantyg-lu? How about the Tanxed's murder? The Bie'lik? How many families turned against each other then? How many crimes were committed and how many were punished?

-It is not the same.- Titus complained again.

-It is the same you idiot, the Shnarlans may have believed in Order before but they no longer apply it unless it suits them. You think they will care for a human that father bread? We could kill it in the middle of their tasteless palace and they won't do nothing. We cannot risk to have another heir that the competition can use against us.- Finally he stop, letting the words sink in.

-And even if they do care…- He had to convince his brother that there was nothing to worry, because there wasn't but Titus' rushed manners could ruin everything.- They still will never find out. Humans die everyday Titus, it is not hard for a particular one to be gone.

He finally agreed after discussing it some more but Balem knew Titus would only accept it after they had the confirmation of the human's death.

**What did you think? And how about the movie? Fell free to talk about it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here is a short chapter from Jupiter's POV. As the story goes on we'll see the Abrasax family as well as Jupiter and how she deals with all of this but I want to show more of the family than what we saw in the movie._**

**_To the guest reviewer Nola: thanks! I love them too :)_**

_Oh God. This is fucking ridiculous. _Jupiter thought as she helplessly watched how the action hero carried the wounded girl in his arms for the fourth fucking time. Seriously, it was like she couldn't even walk. Or think.

–This is stupid.- She told her friend Mary who was sitting next to her at the cinema.- Why doesn't he just tell her…

-SHH!- An angry sound came from behind.

-You SHHH dude!- She spat turning around to face the guy who had been kicking at her seat for the last hour.

-Look! He's taking his shirt off again!- Mary squealed in her seat.

-Damn, that was a bad movie.- Mary said as they walked out of the theater and through the crowded street.

-It really was.- Jupiter agreed as she put her coat on. The night was chilly and as a habit she looked up to see the stars, the sky was more beautiful when it was cold.

-You think they'll make a sequel?

-Probably.- It was the typical clichéd story with some cool effects so they would probably make two more before people got bored.- And it's gonna suck too.

-I know.- She took a sip of her coke.- Wanna come see it?

-Oh, definitely.- What is life for if not to waste away watching crappy franchises. They were leaving the shop's bright lights to enter a more residential area. Mary's house was just six blocks away. Tonight had been a night out, watch a movie, eat chips and Doritos and now they would go to her friend's house and eat ice cream until they fell asleep.

-Hey Ju? - Mary asked.- Did I ever told you about the time…

-The time, what? - She asked hands in her pockets looking at a tiny dog across the street.

Silence.

-Mary? - Jupiter turn around to see her friend but there was no one there. She looked around; there was no place to hide, where had she gone to?

-Mary?!- She asked again, scared this time looking frantically around at every shadow that could jump on her as she fought in between staying and finding her friend or running the hell away from there.

-Ma…!- Her shout was muffled by a gloved hand on her mouth and she was thrown against a hard chest. She screamed and kicked as she tried to get rid of the guy holding her. Suddenly her mind started to go dizzy and her legs became uncoordinated. It was as if her blood had been replaced by leader and it made her body too heavy to stand on its own. She took her hand away from the one in her mouth and tugged at the guy's hair with all of her strength but he never let go.

Before her eyes shut and she passed out she realized she had been drugged.

**Thoughts? Comments? Next chapter will be from Kalique's POV**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here comes Kalique's POV. As you will see, this chapter happened **_**before**_** Titus and Balem's. Just to be clear, enjoy!**

**Thank you to all of you who followed and reviewed! **

The sun was setting when he arrived. The tall glass wall let the rays of yellow, orange and green in, tainting the otherwise dark room in a golden glow.

Kalique appreciated her reflection over the city's view. Her green dress sparkled; the embroidered gems that created gentle waves ran from her neckline down her bust and waist, culminating in a sea of stars at the hem.

-You are dangerous.- Triak spoke behind her and she turned slowly around to face him.

-You sound surprised.- She replied innocently.

-This room is impenetrable, how did you get in?- The handsome Serlaks heir walked towards her with a smile on his face until he was standing only inches away from her. The gesture born out of lust did not go unnoticed to her but Kalique ignored it as she was in no mood to play his games. Today, as it usually was, he would play hers.

-As interesting as that answer may be, do you not want to know _why_?- He thought about it for a moment, his purple eyes examining hers. He was unrelenting to let the first question go but, in the end, curiosity won. After all what would a member of the Abrasax family want that she would risk to break into her competitor's most secured facility? Of course it had not been a risk at all… But he did not have to know that.

-Very well, _why _are you here Kalique?

-To assist you of course.- She smiled sweetly.- I heard that you lost a major refinery in Kelt.- Triak's reaction was immediate as he stiffened and a thight smile appeared on his face.

-It is only a minor inconvenience.- He said.- Caused by your brother nonetheless.

-I know,-She sighed.- That is why I thought you would like to have this.- She took a blue gem out of her dress and handed it to him. Triak took it carefully, _scared _she thought satisfied, and placed it on his own suit.

Considering the delicacy of the information she had had to carry, Kalique chose the crystal device to storage the security report. There, in her dress would go unnoticed. Triak stood still as the gem showed him the information and once he had read the report he spoke, not worrying about concealing his suspicion.

-What is this?

-A report stating that there is a new member of the Abrasax family in one of our planets.

-And why are you telling me this?

Kalique took a step back and began to walk around the room. Her dress easily sliding on the polished floor, her fingers tracing the cold patterns on the walls until she finally stopped and looked at him again. It was all for show of course, to let him know that despite this being his sanctuary she was familiar with it, and now every time he went there he would think about her and how she had got in.

-Because the report will arrive to my brothers in a matter of hours which gives you the advantage to find her before they kill her.- Triak remained in his spot looking at her, trying to decipher how this could work against him surely.- If you do, you can discover her to the Shnarlans and our family will officially have a new member.

-Are you bored with your current siblings?- He asked in a teasing tone.- Because you know you can always be part of my family.

-That is considerate of you.-_As it always has been._\- But whatever it is you are planning I suggest you to act fast. I would hate for my brothers to beat you. _Again._\- She smiled up at him and left.

He would do what she wanted, Kalique was sure of it. He would bring the human here, it was his best choice.

The rest did not matter, she would take care of that. Titus and Balem would never see it coming.

**So, looks like Kalique has some plans of her own. What did you think? Is it confusing? I didn't want to say it all in one go so I'll be explaining different things as the story goes on but if I made it too confusing just let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thanks again to all of you who reviewed, especially sketchingnerd97!, followed and favorited this story! It means a lot. I made a simple cover with photoshop yesterday, what do you think? I'm just learning to use photoshop and can find any excuse to practice haha.**

** Now on with Jupiter's POV! It's a bit short so I'll post the next part soon today.**

Warmth and darkness enveloped her as Jupiter drifted from unconsciousness to colorful dreams. A bright light appeared in front of her eyes and she covered her face with her arm. She didn't want to wake up yet but when her arm was pushed away and the light returned she knew it would be pointless. Mary could be such a pain in the ass, like that time she put ice cubes on her pants when she was sleeping, or made noises during the night to scare her…

Suddenly she remembered the fear and the hand in her mouth keeping her from screaming. A cold sweat spread through her back when she realized that the hand holding her down was not Mary's. She had been taken. Before giving it another thought she opened her eyes and punched hard to the blurry mass that looked like a face. Her fist connected with skin and bone and the hand holding her down loosed up its grip. Still dizzy but with the adrenaline pumping in her veins she quickly got up ignoring the unfamiliar place around her except for the door and jumped at it, desperate to be free.

Jupiter was two steps from the white door before somebody grabbed her roughly by her right arm and turned her around pulling her into the room.

-Let me go! Let me go!- She tried to get out of the tight grip stepping hard onto the floor to stop from going into the room but when that didn't work she took a chance and kneeled the guy hard on the crotch. He bended but did not let go so, in the spur of the moment she gave him a butthead. Jupiter knew self-defense, her mother had thaught her since she was eight how to get out of a grip on her wrists, how to knock a guy down that grabs you from behind; it was all to make sure her daughter was safe out there, that she could take care on her own. However, and no matter how much practice she had had, drugged and scared as she was now Jupiter forgot her training and did a really stupid move.

The butthead was a mistake since the hit, combined with her drugged state, left her instantly confused and it wasn't until seconds later that she realized she was now lying on a soft surface.

Wait! Wait wait, we don't want to hurt you.- A man's voice said in front of her but when she tried to see his face the room only spin and duplicated, circling and intertwining and Jupiter could see nothing besides that.

-Get away from me..- She pushed herself on her elbows and away from the voice fighting the urge to throw up.- Get way…

-It's alright. Calm down.- She could see him now, if only her blurry version. He was in his fifties; dark blonde hair framed odd yellow eyes.

-Where is Mary?- She couldn't see it there.

-Mary? Emm she's good, safe. Just calm down.- He didn't try to grab her, which she took as a good sign. If he was distracted she could try and make for a run once everything stopped spinning.

-Where is she? What the fuck is wrong?

-She is safe, don't worry. Just sit and breath, you'll feel better.- Since Jupiter could barely move and nobody was making a move on her, for now, she sat still and breathed. After a few seconds the room stopped spinning.

-Where am I?

-You are at Hilly's 283, this is my house. You are safe here.- She lifted her gaze feeling better but still acting weak. The room looked like a simple living room with a beige couch and a glassed coffee table. Behind her there was a smaller table with different kinds of rocks; some carved others of really weird and vibrant colors that she had never seen before on any mineral.

-What happened?-She asked again.

-We will tell you just…-He took a long breath and said.- Just try to keep an open mind, please.


	5. Chapter 5

After he was done explaining he waited for Jupiter to say something.

They are crazy. She thought, making sure her face betrayed nothing. The guy in the wolf costume made so much sense now, they thought they were aliens and she was their Queen. The idea could be funny, sure, if they hadn't kidnapped her, drugged her and were armed.

It was strange, they seemed so calmed and normal, completely unaware of their delusion but she guessed that was how madness works. A little part of her felt bad for them but the dominant part, the one that kept looking around the room and straining her ear looking for her friend, was desperate. What had they done to her?

-Where is my friend?- She finally asked and the guy in the wolf costume, Caine was his name, buffed and the urge to hit him again was overwhelming. The guy had done nothing but to stand there, arms crossed and with a constipated look on his face occasionally saying something with a weird accent. Jupiter didn't know what was up with the guy because he seemed to be into the delusion but he clearly didn't like her. Jupiter realized she could use it to her advantage, if he doesn't want her around he would be on board of letting her go… or killing her. Yeah, the last option seemed more likely. Fuck.

-Your friend is alright.- Stinger calmed her ignoring Caine.- We erased her memories and left her in the address of her driver's license. She'll think nothing happened.

_Erased her memories?_ What the hell did that mean? Soon enough an image of Mary laying lifeless on her apartment's floor assaulted her. She could be dead right now and Jupiter wouldn't know…

No. With great effort she fought the tears that were threatening to spill. No, she would not give up, not when her friend could need her. She would be strong and she would find Mary again live and well. However, as she gazed back at the wolf man and saw again the gun in his belt a cold sweat covered her.

-I want to see her.- She demanded sitting straighter in the couch. Her fingers scrapped one of the heavy rocks in the table behind her and an idea came to her mind.

-I understand but we can't do that, there are people that can kill you and we can't afford that.

Before she could reply Caine was at Stinger's side.

-This is not helping.- He set his eyes on her and walked closer. Her heart beat in her chest like a wild animal in a cage but she waited. Her movements calculated and when he was close enough she gripped the rock behind her and swing it hard against his nose. She kicked Stinger too and jumped off the couch to the door.

Her heart almost dropped when the door didn't open but the key was in place and she unlocked it before they could get to her.

The night was even colder than she remembered but she didn't care, it meant freedom. Jupiter ran fast in the direction of the bright city's lights. Clubs and such would be packed at this hour and she could lose anybody that wanted to follow her. Then she would call the police and take a cab to her friend's home. Despite the danger she could not risk the cops finding out she was illegal, that would only mean putting more people in danger, the call would be anonymous but she knew the address, they would caught them.

She was turning around a dark corner when a hand grabbed her and threw her against the hard floor. It was a stranger, correction, a stranger with a knife in his hand hovering over her.

Jupiter wasn't scared, not anymore, now she was furiously pissed. She did not escaped those guys to die now in a fucking robbery. Her training finally kicked in; she took the guy's wrist, twisted it and took the knife from his hand. Then, when he pulled away she grabbed his other wrist, moved her hips to get her legs free and kicked the guy one, two, three, four, five, six times in the chin, nose and head before standing up, ready to run.

This time there were more guys surrounding her, all dressed in dark clothes like their friend whose ass she had just kicked. Jupiter was ready to fight her way out of it when light blasted them from behind and the men turned into disgusting little grey things, squirming and crawling. Caine stood behind them, gun in hand but floating, his boots glowing with a soft light.

The grey creatures lay now lifeless on the ground and Jupiter examined the thin limbs sprawled around them. Whenever she was dreaming, if she tried to concentrate on something, to see the details, the image would get blurry until it morphed into something else. This felt like a dream with her mind disconnected from her body and trapped in something surreal… but the more she observed the better she could see the shades of greenish grey of their skin, the humanoid shape of their bodies and their eyes…

This didn't make sense. She-She- She had to be crazy somehow. No…

Jupiter hadn't seen Caine coming closer so when she felt a hand on her arm she snapped.

Mary, she remembered once more, the image of her friend lying dead on the floor more real than ever. This time she knew exactly what she was doing. She controlled the angle of the knife she was still holding with her wrist and the force of the stab with her arm until the sharp blade sank into the tender skin of his neck.

Caine didn't have a chance and his eyes widened before she took the knife out of his throat. Dark blood covered it and soon began to spill down his body at an alarming speed. He plumbed to the ground, his hand uselessly clutching his neck as he looked at her, his eyes locked on hers.

Now, conscious of what she had done a million emotions run through her mind and body; fear, disgust, guilt, relief until one settled above the rest, her concern over her friend and family.

Jupiter muttered a soft "I'm sorry" before she ran away, the blood dripping knife still in her hand as she finally let the hot tears free.

**If you are wondering whether Caine is dead…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there! This is a really short chapter from Titus perspective.**

**Something that I want to clarify, as** **sketchingnerd97 pointed out, Jupiter knows self-defense because her mother taught her. Considering what she has done to protect her like becoming an illegal in another country it seemed unreasonable that she wouldn't show Jupiter how to defend herself. BUT, had she fought those aliens on her own without Caine stepping in she would have died for sure. She is a member of the royal family but not a super woman. On with the chapter!**

Lights and sparkles danced in the air, slowly, taunting, twirling around just like the bodies on the ground. Moans filled the air as skin met skin, slowly, taunting.

Titus had not been able to shake this human out of his mind. His sister, whose death he and his brother had caused. It felt wrong, more than that, it was a lost.

For a moment as Balem gave him the news, he had hoped as he hadn't in a long time… But it soon vanished, extinguished by the ridiculousness of the idea. This human, she could never be.

Still, the loss was what took him to this party this night. To try and forget not just this lost but the other one too, more grave and fresh than he could stand.

Maybe if he lost himself in other people, other presences, he could ignore the one that was missing. No matter how much he had searched nobody had hands like the ones that had held him steady as he gave his first steps, the small back that had carried him around, running and laughing. No eyes would ever look at him with the pride that she had for him. No shoulders would ever be as welcoming as hers as he had cried on his first harvest. No.

His mother, and every little thing that made her who she was, was gone. And it pained him. Titus had kept searching, and searching because he did not want to accept that certain people could not be replaced and one had to live without them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed, favorite and followed! I hope you like the story so far.**

**Titus POV.**

The movement on the bed was what woke him up. He was in his place, he vaguely realized, with his bed's sheets tangled in his legs. He looked around and was surprised to find _her_ there.

Karhi Serlaks stood at the side of his bed getting dressed, the items of clothing disregarded through the floor belonged to the both of them and he could not, for the life of him know how they had got there.

Despite the fact that the Abrasax family and Serlaks had been competitors in the industry since before his mother's death, this was not the first time he had been with Karhi nor it would be the last he imagined. Even Kalique had something with Karhi's brother Triak but whatever happened it was just fun, he had never taken her back to his home expect today. How had they even got there? He wondered briefly, trying to remember something from the day before. Titus had been about to ask when Balem walked through the bedroom's door.

Karhi raised her eyes from the dress she had been folding on herself; a long, shapeless fabric that came to life on her body, hugging every curve, to Balem, to Titus himself and finally to the bedroom's doors. She finished wrapping the fabric and left without saying a word. The carved, blue doors closed behind her.

-Would you believe me if I told you I was getting information?- Titus asked with a cockish smile but Balem simply stared.

-I am not that stupid brother,- Balem answered in a flat tone.- And neither is she.- Titus snorted at that, as if his brother knew anything about Karhi. Or did he?

-Is it done?- He asked instead. The human had been in his mind for far too long, he needed to know she was dead.

-No, it is not. It appears she was taken, though who was involved is not clear, that is the reason of me being here.-This time there was a treat in his voice.

Taken? Somebody had found out, Titus realized and they would use it against them. Fear crept in him as well as a stupid dash of hope that he ignored.

-I have nothing to do with this brother.- He assured him, although Balem looked less than pleased. They spent the next few minutes arguing until they came to an understanding, for now at least. Even though this human could not benefit anybody but their enemy, Titus was unsure of how his brother regarded him in that aspect. Sometimes he was certain Balem saw even his siblings as enemies. He tried to remember when it had happened, when this man came to be but all he remembered was the sweet child that he had once been and then the cold man he had become after mother's death. There was nothing in between.

He finally changed and left his room, ready to begin another infuriatingly slow day. Things had been like this for three years now with the Shnarlans new tax system to the gold's transportation. Balem was right; the old council cared for nothing but them anymore.

He was about to descend to the grand hall when something caught his eye.

Hidden behind one of the tall pillars was Karhi, he could see the fabric of her dress peeping from behind the polished surface. She stood there a moment as Titus watched and then walked away. He had been about to follow her when another figure emerged from behind the pillar; she moved elegantly through the white floor to the servants area and Titus watched her until she was swallowed by darkness.

What was his sister doing with Karhi?

**Is there something you would like to see next? Let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

The black pool grows, steady and pulsing. How long is been?

The silhouette of the scared girl is long gone and all there is left is the streets dim lights casting shadows in the street.

He shouldn't have done that. It was stupid but when he saw her standing there, her eyes wide, face pale he couldn't help it, it was instinct. His integrated disgust at the royal lines was still there, rooming just beneath the surface all aimed at her, the girl was royal, there was no doubt of that but in that moment another instinct took over, the one that kicked in in the training fields when he would see new soldiers, engineered just like him, scared and confused with the chaos among them, with the idea of truly be facing death. It was probably be the same that had led Stinger to help Caine when he was about to die, the same stupid instinct that had cost him his wings.

He ignored his disgust and saw the girl for what she was, ultimately another product, destined to be harvested like most of her kind. How shocked she had looked when the men turned into monsters, her own family's hand was behind it for sure. He forgot he knew more than she did, he underestimated her fright and he had touched her. Stupid.

It had been simple, a gentle tug to get her back to reality and, to his surprise it did. He had to admit he didn't see the blade coming until he felt the cold steel bit his neck and choke him. For the look on his face he suspected she didn't see it either for the royal was a shocked as she was.

Merely a second had passed before she ran away, muttering something under her breath that Caine could not hear due to the sound of his own blood pumping wildly behind his ears and into the pavement.

He was alarmed at how fast the pool of blood kept growing despite his efforts but he was more scared of the moment it would simply stop, his blood out of his dry body. Dead.

The last thing before he closed his eyes was that thought. That and the sound of fast footsteps.


End file.
